FAL 50.63 Para
}} The FAL 50.63 Para is a Belgian Carbine variant of the FAL 50.00. It is unlocked at rank 89 or purchased with credits. History The FAL 50.63 Para (or the PARA FAL) is a paratrooper variant of the FAL 50.00. It is equipped with a folding stock, a shorter barrel of 436 mm and a folding charging handle when compared to its predecessor.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FN_FAL#FAL_50.63 The variant was specifically requested by Belgian Paratroopers to allow for a rifle that could be slung across the chest horizontally while jumping out of a plane's doorway. In-Game General Information The FAL 50.63 Para is comparable to the FAL 50.00 in-game. Both sport high damage, being a three-shot-kill (3SK) up close and a 4SK at range. Its rate-of-fire (RoF) is also identical, at 700 RPM, as is its muzzle velocity at 2500 studs per second. This ultimately results in the time-to-kill (TTK) of the FAL 50.63 Para being quite low and similar to its larger counterpart. However, the range on the Para is shorter, at 40 and 155 studs for max and min range respectively, compared to 80 max and 180 min for the FAL 50.00. The FAL 50.63 Para, like the FAL 50.00, has high vertical and horizontal recoil, which can be extremely hard to control if the user does not have the proper skills and experience to overcome it. Like most primary weapons, the FAL 50.63 Para has an extreme versatility in available attachments, allowing for players to customize the weapon based on their needs. Usage & Tactics The FAL 50.63 Para is designed for close-medium range engagements, given it has a shorter effective range and slightly worse recoil when compared to the FAL 50.00. A user can treat the Para as an aggressive battle rifle rather than a carbine, instead of a more traditional medium ranged weapon. It is recommended to use a muzzle device such as the Compensator to decrease the Para's horizontal recoil, extending its effective range in automatic fire. It is also recommended to equip a low zoom and simple optic like a Coyote Sight or a Reflex Sight to help track targets and visibility while aiming. The spray could also be decreased by putting a weapon grip, such as the Angled Grip. A laser is a good addition, especially when hip firing, or using the alternate aim function via . Conclusion Like the FAL 50.00, its larger counterpart, the FAL 50.63 can be a hard weapon to master, being limited by its high recoil, sluggish mobility and slow reload speed. However, if handled with great care and proper use, it can become an extremely versatile rifle that can be well used at all ranges. Pros & Cons Pros: * High damage. * Low TTK. * Good RoF. * Clear iron sights. Cons: * Low magazine capacity for an automatic weapon. * Long reload time. * Slow mobility speed. * High recoil. Trivia * The FAL 50.63 Para was originally named the PARA FAL, but seeing as there is a Brazilian variant of the gun with the same name, it was changed to the name in use currently. ** Coincidentally, the Brazilian ParaFAL (officially named the M964A1) also has a folding stock, and was first used by Brazilian paratroopers, hence the nickname.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FN_FAL#Brazilhttps://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/ParaFAL * The weapon models of the FAL 50.63 Para and the FAL 50.00 are almost identical, the only difference being a folding stock and shorter barrel. * The FAL 50.63 Para was originally classified as a battle rifle before v4.3.0. References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Carbines Category:FAL Family